paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: A chess story
Paw Patrol: A chess story is a game-story episode of Venz412 Character * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Glaz * Andres * Vicente Story A Roleplay It all began at the lookout where the Paw Patrol, Katie, Alex wear their medieval attire. Andres, Glaz and Vicente are seeing playing Chess at the backyard. Ryder approaches the three and asked them to joined their play but instead Andres has and Idea that. what if they will have a roleplay based on a chess game. Ryder tells the group and they agreed. Andres kept the casting form as this: * Ryder-King * Chase-Knight * Marshall-Knight * Rocky-Bishop * Skye-Bishop * Katie-Queen * Zuma-Rook * Rubble-Rook Andres Called the Mayor Humdinger and the KCC the and Goodway to participate the play as the Enemy of the Paw Patrol. they agreed and Andres said "I will meet you at the Philippine Embassy." at the embassy they arrived and Andres said to them "Guys, I will ask you to cooperate. I am launching a small play about the Paw Patrol entered a grand medieval wargame. Me and Vicente will act as Generals." Glaz entered the Embassy seeing Andres and the two mayors talked. Glaz runs and said "Andres, the set is ready." Andres said "Good Job. Mayors, wear the royal attire and you will play as the king and queen, the KCC will play as bishops, knights and Rooks. We will supply your pawns." At the Lookout Chess As the two leaders and the KCC arrived at the lookout. The mayors, Glaz and Andres arrived and see the grass is cutted like a giant checkerboard. They see the Paw Patrol ready for the game. they Paw Patrol Played as White. While the Mayors and the KCC played as Black. Andres and Vicente took Positions at the two towers on the Other sides of the Checkerboard. Glaz took position on the Middle acting as the Scorer. When the People arrived at the Lookout backyard. They watched the play as Glaz tells a story. The roleplay It all began at the 15th century the Paw Patrol Kingdom lived prosperously. it was ruled by king Ryder and Queen Katie. it was commanded by Bishops Rocky and Skye. Knights Marshall and Chase, Tower Guards Zuma and Rubble and the soldiers of the Paw Kingdom. Their Rival Kingdom the Mayoral Civera. Lead by the King Humdinger and Queen Goodway and the men same as the Paw Patrol. They engaged in a chess combat. 2 generals: Vicente of the Paw Patrol, Andres of the Civera. They agreed that Vicente moves first and then Andres. Vicente and Andres used their forces to attack until Andres commanded Cat Chase and Rubble to corner Ryder but he was defended by Zuma and Katie. they assaulted Andres' men so to defend he uses Cat Skye, Zuma and Rubble to Attack Chase and Katie. Just as then Vicente Strategy the forces and focuses and corners the King using Rubble, Zuma and Katie forcing Mayor HUmdinger and his allies to Surrender. The Opinion Mayor Humdinger replied "That was a good game Vicente" Vicente replied "That's nice mayor Humdinger" Chase begins to sneeze. Mayor Humdinger said "Looks like we need to keep going now" The Kittens purred in agreement. Andres Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Episodes Category:Video Game References